Brand New Reality
Other Dimension (Phineas Ferb and Their Friends are Running from the Norm-Bots and Dr Achimoff Robots, they are trying to blast from their Laser, but they Dodge it) Phineas: My Other Dimensinator is not Recharge! Doraemon: My Time Remote is Recharge! Phineas: Alright Everyone Follow Us! We're going around clockwise! (Doraemon activate the Time Remote and make Portal out of it, they went to the Portal,The Norm-Bots and Dr Achimoff Robots are chasing them and now they end up in Egypt) (Song "Brand New Reality") If there's no hospitality Just get out of town You can be light on formality and say (Phineas Other Dimensinator is Working they all leap to another Dimension only to find out that they are in a Bathtub with a Alien) I guess I'll see you around You've got no obligations Nothin' holding you down Find a new situation and say (Doraemon's Time Remote is working again they went to the Portal and went to the Drain, The Norm-Bots and Dr Achimoff Robots got eaten from the Alien) I guess I'll see you around You've got no time to waste On sentimentality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality (They are in Pirates Time, The Animal Agents and Dora Kid is Jumping the Barrels and are jumping too,and even though they have to be Careful not to fall to the water, Except Doofenshmirtz he got his butt on fire from the Cannonball) A particle duality A new dimensionality, yeah (They are in the Other Dimension Subway, and they went in Sneech is play his Game Palm, then He, Candace, Wang Dora, Pinky and Sue saw a Zebra read a Newspaper About Kevin, And look away from Him, and then Doraemon's Time Remote is Working again, and they went to the Portal even The Norm-Bots and Dr Achimoff Robots are going in) Well, sometimes it's appropriate To stop for a snack If you do then I hope you get back (They are in a Western Timeline and A Train is right Behind them) I guess I'll see you around Hopping clockwise through dimensions Is a dangerous thing But it seems to help a lot if we sing And we can sing about (They are in Crystal light, but only to find out that they are in a Chandelier right below to The Couple) A brand new reality (They are in Ancient Rome) A brand new reality (They are in and Unknown Dimension The Face of Phineas,Ferb Pinky, Peter, Terry, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Noby, Sue, Doraemon, Sneech, Big G, Mimimi, Jaidora is Here. Candace, Dora Kid, Dora-Nichov, Dora-Rinho, Dora-Med, Wang Dora, El-Matadora, Dorami and Dorapin is Climbing down Stairs, Dr Doofenshmirtz is Open a Door and Close it, Perry's Body look so Weird, and A Time Portal is Open, The Doraemons and Their Friends is leap to the Portal,and Perry who got out from the version of him is the last one to go into the Portal) A brand new reality (They in a Dark Age, and they are jumping cubes that light up) A (x10) (Repeats as they go through several Dimensions and Timeline) I guess I'll see you around (They are still running from the Norm-Bots and Dr Achimoff Robots) To Be Continued Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3